Boltians Of The Galaxy
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: Why save the galaxy alone when you can do it together? 5 criminals take the chance to stop a superpowered warmonger from destroying a planet, then the whole galaxy -MOVIE PARODIED- Marvel Studios' Guardians of the Galaxy


**BOLTIANS OF THE GALAXY**

**Writers: Primal ( BubbaPrimal) & StunV2 ( StunV2)**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

Matt stood in front of the prisoner processing terminal as he watched his coworker Mishka escort the 5 newly arrived prisoners towards him.

"What a bunch of freaks." Matt remarked. "Send the first one through."

Mishka pushed a pink haired girl forward. Matt scanned her and pulled up her database entry.

"Erin Wendy aka Gamora. One of Tari's greatest assassins. She has been trained in every weapon imaginable. Very dangerous."

**Origin 1: Gamora**

Young Erin watched in horror as her family was wrestled away from her by giant strangers. She would not have any of it. She looked around and found a giant person watching everything. She ran up to him and stood tall.

"Leave my family alone!" The bold child demanded. A guard next to him immediately stood up.

"You dare speak to Lord Tari in such a manner?" The guard said angrily. Erin flinched slightly, but still stood strong.

"Give. Them. Back!" She yelled. As the guard prepared to take action, Tari stopped him with a gesture. She kneeled down to Erin.

"Do you know who I am?" Tari asked. Erin had indeed learned about Tari. She was one of the most dangerous people in the universe.

"My school told me you were a meanie!" Erin said. Tari adopted an amused expression.

"You're quite brave little one. I like that." Tari said. He pulled out a device with a video playing.

"See this?" He asked. Erin watched the SMG4 video.

"Great content. Yet they don't want me. My goal is to make it on here one day." Tari said. He and Erin watched SMG4 as Tari's men murdered half of Erin's home planet.

A group of guards took Erin away. Mishka brought a raccoon with crazy hair forward.

"Subject F261986. A genetically modified organism created by Bardock. He goes by the name Josh, or Rocket. Wanted for leaks and bribery."

"I'll send a rocket right up your ass." Grumbled Josh. Matt continued.

"His accomplice is Brad, an attempt to splice the DNA of trees. The result was a simple minded brute."

Brad glared at the two prison employees.

"I am Brad."

**Origin 2: Rocket Raccoon & Brad**

Josh had been caught betting a large sum of money based on a leak he had heard. As he was being detained, the transport was attacked. A branch ran through the transport and ripped it in half. Being restrained, Josh could only see his captors being killed by an unseen attacker. Soon, said attacker made itself visible and approached Josh.

"I am Brad." It said. It walked closer and tilted its head.

"I am Brad?" Brad asked. Despite saying the same thing, Josh understood it. Brad was asking what Josh had done.

"I won a bet with a bunch of people based off of a leak and got arrested for fucking gambling." Josh explained.

"I am Brad." Brad said and freed Josh. Josh got up and smiled.

"Glad to see someone appreciates my leaks." He said.

A group of guards took the two away, bringing in another guy

"Adam Bolt, or Star-Lord." The guard spoke

"Who calls him that?" Another guard asked

"Probably himself." The main guard explained

**Origin 3: Star-Lord**

A ship lands on a deserted planet known as Morag and Adam exits the ship known as the Milano, he walks around for a bit, finding a temple, entering it

He opens his bag and rummages through, pulling out a pair of headphones, grabbing his iPod and clicks select playing the song 'Revenge' by CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja

He walks through the temple, screaming along to the beat

"CREEEEPER AWW MAN!" Adam yelled

He comes across a massive door, implemented into the wall

He rummages through his bag again, finding a pick

He uses the pick on the door, making the door open on its own

He takes a step into the room looking at his surroundings, seeing nothing but a bright light coming from a pedestal containing an orb that was surrounded with a forcefield

He took out a ball that lit up the room from the touch, then proceeding to take out a triangular device that opened, pulling the orb, releasing it from it's resting place

He takes the orb from the device

"DROP IT!" A voice yelled from behind

Adam turned around to face the noise

Rifles were held up at Adam's held

"Yeah, okay mate." Adam replied, dropping the orb

"How do you know about this?" The man asked

"I don't know what it is." Adam explained

"I'm just exploring." Adam added

"Get him on the ship." The man demanded

Adam pulled his jacket back, pulling his guns out and firing at the guards and throwing a grenade behind him, blowing up the caves wall

Adam ran for the opening, shots being fired from Vidimassacre, the person who found him

"You won't get away again!" Vidimassacre yells

Adam makes it to the Milano and flies away, with the orb

Adam walks to the Milano's built in stereo, putting in his mixtape that read's "AWESOME MINECRAFT MIXES VOL. 1" and presses play, filling out the quietness of space with Minecraft parodys and hears his communication device alarm and runs to pick it up

He answers to be met with a man wearing a Batman mask along with glasses with bright green sides, looking impatient

"What is it, Jobby?" Adam asks

"Where are you, Adam. I thought we were meeting you on Morag!" Jobby asked

"We were, I got backtracked." Adam explained

"Meet me on Xandar, we'll make the exchange there." Jobby explained

Adam nodded "We'll talk later, Jobby. See you on Xandar." Adam explained, stopping the call

**Chapter 2: The Escapees**

**-THE KYLN PRISON-**

Adam, Erin, Josh and Brad are given orange jumpsuits provided by the Kyln's guards, leading them to their cubicles to change

After changing they all walk into the cafeteria with Josh rambling on about a plan, they find a table and sit

"Alright, so the plan is to get into that watchtower, override the gravity, try and fly through the prison and escape." Josh explains

"We only need the prison to be in emergency mode." Josh added

"That's it?" Adam asks

"Basically." Josh explains

"Easy right?" Josh added

Adam rolled his eyes from side to side

Brad walks away from the group over to a flashing light, pulling on it and eventually pulling a panel off

Brad notices the source of the flashing light and pulls on it

Brad had pulled on the emergency alarm and the emergency alarm goes off, along with multiple lights that light the cafeteria blood red

Guards rush out, rifles in hand and surround Brad

Adam and Erin run for cover, leaving Josh who went after Brad

Josh hops onto one of the guards surrounding Brad and hops onto him

"What are you doing!?" Josh yells

Brad whilst managing to hold off the incoming fire said "I am Brad!"

"You were attracted to the flashing light!? Why!?" Josh asked

The only calm person who goes by Nebby or Ben finds a rifle from one of the guards and begins to help Brad and Josh take out the guards

The first wave of guards are finished and the group, along with Ben go towards the watchtower, making Brad extend to the top and make him a ladder

They all climb and throw out the guard at the top

"What are you doing, random person?" Adam asks Ben

"Well for one thing, my name is Ben and I would like to escape with you." Ben explained

"Okayyy.." Adam exclaims

"Where are we going to after we escape, Josh?" Erin asked

"I got these." Josh explains, pulling out

Josh hacks the system and turns off the artificial gravity in the station, making everyone float

Josh disconnects the watchtower from being connected by drones, and he controls the watchtower through a narrow tunnel, away from the cafeteria

Josh purposely crashes the watchtower and it rolls around, slowing down into a stop

Ben breaks the glass and they exit what was left of the watchtower

They scurry around the prison, looking for their bags

They manage to find the bag storage room and find their respective bags

They change into their clothes and find the Milano

Adam opens the hatch to the Milano, letting the group on turning the Milano on and they leave

**Chapter 3: The Accuser**

**-THE KYLN-**

A heavily armored man walks out a massive ship that is at least 3 times the size of the Kyln

The man walks up to one of the guards, holding his hammer up to his chest

"Erin Wendy, where is she?" The man asked

"Cam the Accuser, sh-she's gone." The guard spoke, nervously

Cam huffed at the response, pulling his hammer down walking back onto the ship

"Red, get the troops back, we are headed for Xandar." Cam explained

"I'll get Erin back myself." Cam explained

"Yes, lord." Red responded, walking over to the troops

**Chapter 4: The Exchange**

**-XANDAR-**

Adam lands the Milano on a land of grass, opening the hatch in the back

Adam, Erin, Ben, Josh and Brad exit the Milano to see Jobby in the distance

Jobby waved at Adam, gesturing him to come over

Adam walks over to Jobby

"So you got the orb?" Jobby asks

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't have it, right?" Adam retorted

Jobby chuckled, taking the orb from Adam

"Thank you, Adam." Jobby exclaims, looking at the orb

He fidgets with the orb and finds a swivel

"Swivel here" Jobby exclaimed

**-OUTSIDE XANDAR-**

"Red, ready the pods for me." Cam asked

"Yes, lord." Red responds

Red walks over to the manned pods and sends them down to Xandar

**Chapter 5: Final Battle**

The multiple pods speed down to Xandar's surface, crashing down into the ground like meteorites

They look up at the incoming forces and get into a circle formation

"Is this the end of the world or something?" Adam asks himself

Cam's ship enters the atmosphere, covering out Xandar's sun

Multiple ships from the Nova Corp fly up to Cam's ship

The ships form together, making a forcefield that blocks Cam's ship from moving

Cam let out a sigh, firing missiles down towards the ground whilst destroying the ships in the process

"Get in the Milano!" Adam exclaims

"Why?!" Erin asks

"If we get in there, we can stop Cam!" Adam explains

Jobby stays behind, incase of emergency and the rest run towards the Milano

They enter the Milano and they quickly start the Milano up, flying it towards Cam's ship

Adam puts the Milano at max speed at they crash through the ship's glass, hitting Cam at the same time

The Milano crashes against the wall, and they get out

Cam walks out of it without a bruise

"I don't die so easily." Cam explains

"We see that." Erin explains

"But you do!" Cam explains

"Erin, join our forces again, you are much more immune to attacks from other groups." Cam exclaims

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Erin explained

Cam looked shocked at the response

"You'll die with them then." Cam explains

The real orb rolls along the ships surface

Adam has swapped the orb out for a fake, not trusting Jobby enough

Cam and Adam jump for the orb, with Adam being pushed to the side and Cam grabs the orb

He twists the orb, revealing the Power Brick

Cam, without hesitation grabs the Brick, being surged with the Bricks power

He couldn't stand the power, so he puts the Brick in his hammer

"Are you the Guardians of the Galaxy or something?" Cam asked

"No." Adam exclaimed

Ben had been in the Milano, trying to rework one of Josh's gun, sneaking out of the Milano with it while Adam was distracting Cam

"He is." Adam explains, pointing to Ben aiming the gun at Cam's hammer

Ben fires the gun, shattering the hammer

Adam leaps for the Brick, grabbing it

Adam screams as the Brick scars him, peeling off his skin

Cam looks over with a massive grin on his face

Erin runs over to Adam, grabbing him by the shoulder, making the energy spread throughout her body, Josh and Brad do the same, along with Ben

The combined forces of the 5 had stopped the energy from killing them, which then made them be able to withstand the pain the energy brought

The grin Cam had, was now nowhere to be seen

"You're mortals! How!?" Cam retorted

"You said it yourself, mate." Adam explained

"We're the Boltians of the Galaxy." Adam explained

Cam grunted at the response, lifting his arm to punch

Adam opened his hand that contained the brick, firing a blast of purple energy, blowing up Cam, along with his ship

The ship tumbles towards the ground

Brad sits down, getting everyone near him

Brad starts to form a ball around everyone

"Brad! What are you doing?!" Josh asked

"I am Brad." Brad explained

"But you'll die!" Josh explains

"You were the only person who appreciated my leaks!" Josh added

'We."

"Are."

"Brad." Brad explained

The ship hit the ground of Xandar, destroying the ship, along with Brad

A few seconds go by and the Boltians stand up, without Brad

Josh looks around for Brad, only finding a pile of sticks

"No.." Josh exclaims

He kneels down at the remains of his friend, picking up sticks

He tears up and his tears hit the floor

Ben walks over and sits down next to Josh, to comfort him

"We all lose people we love." Ben explained

Ben hugged Josh

Erin walked over to Adam

"Did you really put your own name into our new name?" Erin asked

"Ask the person who writes these stories." Adam explains

The Nova Prime jogs over to Adam

"Star-Lord, thank you for saving us." Nova Prime exclaims

"No worries." Adam exclaims

"Do you mind if we take that Infinity Brick off you?" Nova Prime asks

"No problem." Adam explains, putting the Brick into a new orb and passing it to Nova Prime

"Thank you, Star-Lord." Nova Prime exclaims, walking away

"Adam is fine." Adam tries to explain, but couldn't in time

**Chapter 6: What Now?**

The Boltians have been called to be seen by the Nova Prime for a special surprise

They are called to meet with the Nova Prime

"As a token of our gratitude we would like to present all of you with a-" Nova Prime tries to explain

"N-Word pass!?" Adam asks

"No, we would like to introduce all of you to your new ship, the Benetar" Nova Prime explains

Adam looked over at it

"Does it have a stereo?" Adam asked

"Oh, that reminds me." Nova Prime explains, giving Adam a parcel

He opens it to find to mixtapes

"Awesome Minecraft Parodys Vol.1 and 2!" Adam says

"Thank you." Adam exclaims

The Boltians walk over to the Benetar and open the hatch

Adam walks over to the new stereo and inserts 'Awesome Minecraft Parodys Vol. 2'

"Alright Boltians of the Galaxy, what should we do?" Adam asks

"Something bad? Something good? Bit of both?" Adam suggests

"Your call.." Erin exclaims

"..Star-Lord." Erin added

"Bit of both!" Adam explains

**CREDITS:**

**Star-Lord / Peter Quill - Diamondbolt / Adam**

**Gamora - Erisa Fate**

**Rocket Racoon - Joj**

**Drax the Destroyer - Nebby**

**Groot - Drinkin' Con / Brad**

**Yondu Udonta - JobbyTheHong**

**Ronan the Accuser - Comodin Cam**

**Nebula - RedShadow**

**Chapter 7: Post Credit**

**-THE SANCTUARY-**

"The Power Brick is on Xandar, you say?" Tari asks

"Yes, Master Tari." The Other responds

Tari nodded

"Now we wait." Tari explains

_**The Boltians of the Galaxy will return in Boltvengers: Infinity Bricks**_

_**-Boltvengers Studios is not affiliated with Glitch Productions or Marvel Studios-**_


End file.
